


Good Night

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very best way to get not-quite woken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Ray tries to stay awake until Fraser gets home, because Fraser's been out on a long patrol--too long, nine days. But he just can't, and by the time he feels the bed dip and shift with Fraser's weight he's in that really stupid boneless stage of sleep, REM or INXS or whatever; he can't wake up from it all the way no matter how hard he tries, he can't talk and when he tries to move he's all weak and can't seem to aim his hands.

"Mmff," he manages as Fraser stretches out on top of him. Ray's naked, he always sleeps that way because Fraser likes it (ducked his head and almost whispered when he asked Ray, and he hardly ever asks for anything so Ray always, always says yes.) Fraser's jeans and flannel are still a little cold, rasping over Ray's skin, but that's okay because there's kissing, Ray's mouth and neck and chest and stomach, and then, oh, his cock. And that's the one part that's managed to wake up completely, yeah, that's good, and some dreamy stretch of time later he's coming, Fraser's hot mouth still pulling at him all through it, good.

Fraser crawls back up him and Ray says, "Hrrrrrmmmmm," and Fraser laughs in his ear a little, says, "I love you too," and that's the last thing Ray knows until morning.

 

\---end---


End file.
